Deux garçons dans un jacuzzi
by La Halfeline
Summary: Butters apprécie spécialement Kenny, en ce qu'il est probablement la seule personne au monde qu'il puisse impressionner, mais lorsqu'il lui montre le nouveau jacuzzi de ses parents,en définitive,le plus remué des deux n'est pas le petit pauvre en parka..


**Deux garçons dans un jacuzzi**

_Atelier de la Lanterne Fringante de novembre 2009_

Sur le pairing imposé : Kenny/Butters

Avec le thème imposé : Luxe

_L'italique correspond aux borborygmes de Kenny sous sa parka ; essayer d'étouffer les répliques à la lecture. :)_

Butters était un garçon de bonne nature. Il avait d'emblée tendance à affectionner le premier venu qui s'intéressait un tant soit peu à son cas. Néanmoins, après cinq ans passés à les côtoyer, il avait fini par comprendre que la plupart de ses amis ne le prenaient pas au sérieux. Il soupçonnait même Cartman de le prendre ouvertement pour une bille, parfois. Pourtant, plus que tous les autres, Butters appréciait spécialement Kenny. Kenny était sans doute la seule personne au monde qu'il pouvait impressionner, et sa fierté de préado naissante en avait bien besoin. Il ne le devait sans doute à rien d'autre qu'à la fatalité qui avait fait grandir le petit McKormik sur la paille, il en avait conscience. Avoir toujours vécu pauvrement permettait à son ami de trouver un lustre particulier à de vulgaires gadgets domestiques ou même à une table raisonnablement garnie. Quoiqu'il en soit, Kenny était le seul qui semblait réellement apprécier de passer du temps chez lui, et le considérait avec des étoiles plein les yeux quand il lui tendait une part de bon gâteau pour le goûter.

Ce jour-là, Butters l'avait invité pour lui faire voir la nouvelle acquisition dont ses parents s'enorgueillissaient : un jacuzzi flambant neuf. Là où les autres avaient vaguement noté la nouvelle et promis de passer jeter un œil à l'occasion, Kenny avait tout de suite manifesté le plus grand intérêt. Lorsqu'il passa la porte de la demeure classe-moyenne-haut-du-panier, le garçon en parka orange vif se sentit tout excité.

- Heu entre, Kenny ! Tu… tu veux quelque chose à boire ? demanda Butters, soucieux de se comporter en hôte adulte.

- _Pour sûr ! T'as pas une bière ou un truc dans l'genre ?_ suggéra McKormik qui, malgré son jeune âge, commençait déjà à marcher dans les traces de son père…

Butters s'empressa d'aller fouiller dans sa cuisine.

- Oooh… se lamenta-t-il. J'suis vraiment désolé, Kenny, j'crois pas… j'crois pas qu'on ait de bière ! Mais on a du vin français, si ça peut faire l'affaire.

- _Tu déconnes ?_ s'exclama Kenny à travers sa parka.

- Ben non, c'est du Bordeaux, je crois, c'est écrit d'ssus.

- _Ca doit être à tes vieux, ils voudront la retrouver dans l'état où il l'ont laissée, en rentrant de leur week-end… Oh et puis merde, on rajoutera un peu de jus de raisin !_

Là-dessus, il sortit deux coupes en cristal du placard vitré familial et les servit tout de go.

- Je ne sais pas si je devrais boire ça. Mon papa dit qu'on a pas le droit de boire de l'alcool avant nos dix-huit ans, déclara Butters en hésitant à prendre le verre que Kenny lui tendait, se triturant les mains à la place.

- _Mon daron à moi dit que c'est bon pour le cœur, à tout âge_, émit l'autre du fond de son capuchon.

- Ah bon… bon alors dans ce cas…

- _Alors, tu me montres la bête ?_

Ils montèrent tous deux à l'étage et Kenny put enfin s'émerveiller devant la porcelaine ivoirine de la luxueuse baignoire toute neuve.

- _Putain, c'est génial !_ s'écria-t-il – ce qui équivalait chez lui à un puissant étouffement d'étoffe.

Il s'en approcha avidement et posa son verre de bourbon sur le bord.

- Content que ça te plaise, Kenny ! répondit sincèrement le petit blond, tout fiérot, ne sachant lui-même pas trop quoi faire de la coupe qu'il avait dans la main, et qu'il n'avait toujours pas osé entamer.

- _On peut l'essayer, pour de vrai ?_ demanda-t-il, infantilisé par l'éblouissement.

- Bien sûr ! Attends, je vais le mettre en route, déclara Butters en posant enfin le verre qu'il n'avait cessé de tripoter.

Le bain commença à se remplir et à bouillonner. En contemplant l'écume blanche qui affluait en doux sursauts, Kenny ne put s'empêcher de penser à tous les films érotiques qu'il avait dévorés depuis ses huit ans, grâce au laxisme béni de ses parents, qui avaient d'autres chats à fouetter. C'était la première fois qu'il allait monter dans un jacuzzi, comme dans ces histoires décadentes où les protagonistes était toujours comblés sur tous les plans. A l'attrait de la nouveauté s'ajoutait à présent celui de l'eau chaude bouillonnante contre sa peau… entre sa peau et une autre, celle d'un camarade qui était devenu bien mignon avec l'âge, tout en conservant cette naïveté cul-cul-la-praline qui excitait secrètement la perversité précoce du petit McKormik.

- Et regarde, on peut mettre de jolies lumières, aussi ! proclama l'individu en question, soucieux de continuer à impressionner et à satisfaire son hôte.

Kenny sourit dans sa parka qui lui couvrait les joues, sous les clignotements joueurs d'une lumière verte, dont Butters s'amusait en faisant patauger sa main dans l'eau. Alors qu'une luminosité bleue électrique émanait du bassin et envahissait la pièce, il prit une petite gorgée de vin, conscient de sa valeur, et reposa le verre dans un tintement décidé. Le goût de l'alcool fin sur les papilles, un lent stroboscope saccadant ses mouvement, il retira sa capuche. Lorsqu'il le vit faire, Butters se trouva tout choqué en réalisant qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais vu tête nue. Il immobilisa la commande des lumières sur une lueur tamisée mais blanche et stable pour l'observer. Il constata alors que Kenny ne se résumait pas à un scaphandrier moelleux et orange. C'était aussi un joli blond qui souriait, et pas seulement de ses grands yeux rieurs qui semblaient toujours dans l'attente d'une mauvaise farce. Il cogna son poing contre sa main, stupéfait.

- Ca par exemple ! C'est que je n'avais jamais imaginé à quoi tu pouvais ressembler, là-dessous !

Le sourire espiègle de Kenny s'accentua, sur un ton que Butters ne cerna pas vraiment. Puis il ouvrit la fermeture de sa combinaison orange et la laissa tomber de ses épaules frêles. Le petit maître des lieux ouvrit des yeux tout ronds. Personne n'avait eu le loisir de voir évoluer le corps de Kenny sous ces couches d'anorak. Il était toujours assez petit, et la malnutrition n'avait pas accéléré sa croissance, mais ses bras ne ressemblaient plus à des baguettes, son dos s'était un petit peu charpenté et… eh bien force était de constater qu'il avait pris quelques formes sous sa parka. Butters devint soudain rouge comme une tomate. Tout cela lui faisait des choses bizarres tout au fond, comme de plus en plus fréquemment ces derniers temps. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, ne trouva rien à dire, la referma, et se tordit les mains d'embarras. Kenny abandonna sa seconde peau sur le sol luisant et grimpa lestement dans le jacuzzi, se laissant assaillir par les bulles d'eau chaude.

- Tu viens, Butters ? demanda-t-il.

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait réellement sa voix. Une voix aimable, dont la douceur n'eut absolument rien de suspecte aux oreilles du garçon de la classe-moyenne-haut-du-panier.

- Heu… Heu une seconde, Kenny, il faut que j'aille chercher mon maillot de bain. Il doit être quelque part… quelque part dans…

Butters perdait ses mots et n'avait même pas la présence d'esprit de cesser de dévisager McKormirk alors qu'il se détendait dans l'eau avec un délice affiché.

- Oh, arrête, entre copains… on s'en fout ! lança le petit pauvre avec une impertinence typique, avant de tremper à nouveau ses lèvres dans le verre à sa portée.

- Je sais pas, Kenny… Y a que ma maman qui m'a déjà vu tout nu, alors… protesta vaguement Butters en cognant ses indexes l'un contre l'autre.

- Eh ben vaut mieux pour toi qu'elle reste pas la seule ! Allez, viens, on est qu'tous les deux… l'incita Kenny avec un drôle de regard… sympathique, mais un peu effrayant de l'avis de son camarade.

Cherchant toujours à éviter les conflits… et secrètement curieux, aussi gêné en fût-il, Butters s'approcha à petits pas timides et ôta son petit manteau turquoise. Kenny l'avait rejoint près du bord, sans doute pour l'encourager.

- Heu… Est-ce que tu peux te retourner, Kenny ? Je t'aime bien, tu sais, c'est pas ça, mais ça me dérange que tu me regardes comme ça, bredouilla-t-il en essayant de ne pas vexer son ami, comme les yeux malicieux de McKormik lui faisaient eux aussi des choses bizarres tout au fond.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abaisser son petit caleçon de soie tout doux, Butters eut la parfaite consternation de sentir Kenny surgir de l'eau comme le requin qui lui faisait si peur dans ce film, et presser contre lui sa peau brûlante, trempée, et pâle du manque du soleil. Il sentit dans sa bouche le goût du Bordeaux sans savoir ce que c'était, mais il reconnut pour sûr la langue qui en peignait son palais. Il resta figé un moment, déconcerté, laissant Kenny étouffer quelques prières dans sa bouche, cette fois. Mais où allait-il chercher tout ça, se demanda anxieusement Butters en le laissant guider une de ses paumes tremblantes vers les cheveux de paille humide qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. La main de Kenny fit de même, avant de glisser le long de son échine et sur ses fesses, qu'elle se mit à pétrir gaillardement à travers le tissu.

- Oh, c'est tout gluant… gémit Butters d'une petite voix chevrotante lorsqu'il acheva de baisser son caleçon.


End file.
